Small white rabbit down the hole
by fenix-women
Summary: Short one, it's an idea that came to me in a flash... Nikita Michael Owen thing...


**Ok, now it's edited. **

**Hope you like this one. It's a shorty... Attention to hard language. Oh and sorry about the grammar.**

Chapter I

"What do you want, Owen?"

Her eyes were pleading behind the steady gun. Still trying to reach a bound that wasn't there any more.

"It's Sam! How many times do I have to tell you that?... Owen was just a dumb tool."

His gun also pointed at Nikita's face in a standstill.

"Fine!_ Sam_. Where's Amanda? You're doing errands for her, now? Did she put you up to this meeting?"

He grinned. A dark glow flashed in his eyes.

"She talked too much... I had to shut her up."

For a second Nikita felt shocked but reframed herself of showing it. She was getting tired of this new character: Sam. He was a loose cannon and, even worst, complety out of consciousness. It annoyed her the most to think she once considered him to be a dear friend and ,at his very first chance, he sold her out to Amanda's torture chair - literally!

"What? You want a medal?! She got what she deserved, whatever it was. And I'm here... alone. Just how you asked. So... what do you want, _Sam_?"

Sam lift his eyebrown and curled his lips into a smirk.

"Alone?! I can smell _his _stenchycologne even from here."

Michael emerged from the shadows that separated them, Glock firmly pointed. He had rage written all over. A sudden urge to knock him over and beat the shit out of this jerk almost took him completly if not for a slight shake of Nikita's head. That was enought to froze his step. But it took all of his will to reframe himself not to finish the fight they started in Division headquarters a couple of weeks ago - when he figured out his sleazy betrayal towards Nikita. He always hated the guy. Now he had a real reason.

"Well... you can't believe I would_ really _come alone after you double-cross me to Amanda, do you?"

It was Nikita's turn to smirk.

"Of course... I was kind'a counting on it actually... But you know what? Let's make this simple... _Small white rabbit down the hole_: Drop the gun."

Those words... she knew them... how?

Her gun suddenly weighted a tone, her fingers loosening up, one by one at her own incredulous look, until it dropped on the ciment floor and echoed loudly across the abandoned warehouse.

Michael's eyes lid open at the sight of that and at the immediate pain on his abdomen. He didn't even eard the shot. He only had time to look down, in slow motion, to the bullet hole on his belly, pouring blood like a sprinkler, before he follow the trail to Sam's smoking gun.

"Son of a..."

Before he could finish, Michael's body felt unwillingly to the floor, his breathing ever so hard. He was losing blood fast, the pain was unberable.

Nikita's first reaction was to run towards him but a fast arm caught her by the waiste.

"Michael, NOOOO!"

"_Small white rabbit down the hole_: Stop!"

Michael commanded his body not to pass out by the pain, at least, not yet. He pressured the wound to stop the bleeding. Still it didn't stop. Struggling hard to get up to reach Nikita took away the few ounces of strenght he still had. He felt face down on the cold concrete and only focus on breathing barely keeping his eyes open as he powerless witnessed the events.

"_Small white rabbit down the hole_: Fall down! Forget!"

Nikita's reaction was falling to the floor like a rag doll, only to be held by Sam's arms in a motionless position. Her lifeless expression staring the emptyness.

He couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be happening? Amanda! This had to be Amanda's doing while she was on that chair. She did something to her! The trigger was obviously that sentence but what was Sam up to? And why now, when Division didn't existed any more?

Sam seemed to guess Michael's toughts. He turned all his attention to him.

"You never liked me. I get that. But Nikita had real reasons to hate me... you know? To even kill me but she didn't. I admired her so much and I waited for her to see me. Not Owen, but me, the real me. Because she needed so much more than a tool like Owen and I followed her for so long... just waiting. Well... I'm tired of waiting! Fortunately Amanda spilt her secret out before I sliced her trought."

"_Small white rabbit down the hole_: Nikita, remember me! I'm your partner Sam..."

"Don't do this..." - Michael pleaded in barely a whisper feeling the life draining out of him.

"...I'm your lover."

"What?! Noooo!"

He grunted in pain as he tried to move once again. Sam's lips were now bonding hers into a soft, deep kiss. A charge of adrenaline jolted Michael's heart in fury but his body still refused to move. His eyes kept rolling up and he started to see in frames like a broken camera.

Dark. Pain. Flash: Sam broke up from the kiss, her face was numb.

Dark. Pain. Light...too much light... He was lifting her in bridal style.

Blink. Dark. Blink... and they were gone.

**Ok... I thing this is a one chapter thing , has a frustrating end to some (I know) but if there is enought reviews... I'll write one more...**


End file.
